User talk:AndeWiki
Probably there is nothing inside the article. Wikia's categories structure is not really like Wikipedia. I will figure it out when I have some time. It might take a while because I'm currently very busy. But no problem, I will look into the matter. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 22:23, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey Ande I’m gonna set a adopt a wiki post up to this wiki cause Yami left (I think) and kid is inactive so I’m gonna set up a adopt and if I don’t get the job (xD) then I would recommend that you set one up its 99% guaranteed that you will cause of your time here and dang edit count WOW that’s big I mean 1k+ wowser. Alright well cya later and if I’m the new co founder then I’ll make you an admin. Cya later! Cheers --Sharkling (talk) 06:54, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Hello! Hi Ande! I am the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Wiki. I am here to help you and the community out with anything you need. Additionally, I will be the liaison to full-time Fandom staff. Please if you ever have any questions regarding the wiki, editing, styling, infoboxes, templates, etc, don't hesitate to ask me, take care! --''awyman13'' Talk' ' 02:42, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Minor fix * Could you add Fisherman Sage to this template? RainThunder (talk) 08:32, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Discrepancies on Carpenter recipes' page Hi, I needed information from the carpenter recipes page, but found discrepancies on it, and the decor section is incomplete. I left the details as comments on that page, if you could have a look. Fafhred (talk) 07:15, September 2, 2019 (UTC) I’m a FL addict and whenever I check the wiki for whatever I’m struggling with, I always see you’ve been editing it. I just thought I’d thank you for working so hard for a small community. Sorry if the formatting turns out weird on this. -- 18:23, September 2, 2019 (UTC)A FL fan It's no problem at all! It's what I'm here for anyway & why I was made an admin/beauracrat? I'm still getting used to all of it. Most of my changes are small formatting to make it look nicer as well as new information I can grab from the game whenever I play, but I really appreciate it :) I hope they either release Fantasy Life Online outside of Japan or make a totally new one for the Switch. I really love the game as well & want much more for the series AndeWiki (talk) 19:20, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for editing/fixing that page, I found my answer now :-) Fafhred (talk) 08:38, September 3, 2019 (UTC) How Are Things? Just wanted to check in. How are things running at the wiki? Need assistance with anything? --''awyman13https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png ('Talk/ )' 02:47, November 19, 2019 (UTC) :Thats great to hear. Let me know if you need anything. --'awyman13https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (Talk/ )''' 20:36, November 19, 2019 (UTC)